


date?

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #GayJanai, Alpha/Alpha, Bromance, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, TeruKidz, kedua seme idiot ini kurang peka/?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Seharian berjalan-jalan berdua di DisneySea Tokyo, bukan berarti mereka tengah berkencan. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.





	date?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini

"Hei, Teru. Apa film Disney favoritmu?"

Teruki yang tengah mengetikkan caption foto dirinya dan Shohei untuk diunggah di akun ofisial band menggumam, "Hmm, apa ya..." Jarinya menekan tweet, dan foto pun terunggah beberapa sekon setelahnya. "Entahlah, aku bingung kalau harus memilih. Kau sendiri?"

"Eh?" Shohei nampak berpikir sejenak, sembari membetulkan letak kacamata pink bertema Mickey Mouse-nya yang melorot. "Sebenarnya aku menyukai semua film Disney, sih, hehe. Tapi kurasa favoritku adalah The Lion King."

"Ah, Simba ya," Teruki berkata, menyengir ketika membantu Shohei yang kesulitan membetulkan letak kacamata, karena tangan sang drummer terbungkus sarung tangan Mickey yang besar. "Versi _live action_ -nya akan rilis minggu depan, bukan?"

Shohei mengangguk. "Yeah, aku sudah membeli tiket _premiere night_ -nya." Ia mendesah sembari merenggangkan kedua lengan. "Hah... aku tidak sabar ingin menontonnya. Mendengar _soundtrack_ -nya saja sudah membuatku bersemangat."

"Aku sudah lupa apa saja lagu-lagunya. Yang paling kuingat hanya... _Hakuna Matata_."

 _"It means no worries_ \--"

"Berhenti bernyanyi, suaramu itu mirip Mickey yang terjepit kontainer," tukas Teruki kejam, membuat raut Shohei kontan syok dan menggelap.

"A-apa-apaan itu, Teru?!"

"Itu pendapat jujur, loh."  
  
Teruki berlalu dengan santai sambil mengibas tangan, dikejar oleh Shohei yang tak terima dikatai. Perdebatan sengit terjadi hingga membuat petugas taman DisneySea yang berjaga di dekat mereka memperhatikan dengan lekat. Sampai akhirnya Shohei yang lelah adu argumen.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu," kata Shohei, melepas sebelah sarung tangannya sebelum meraih ponsel dari sakunya.

Teruki terkekeh. "Aish, jangan cemberut begitu, dong," ia menyikut si pria Sasaki.

"Oi, Teru." Shohei memandang pada gitarisnya, menunjukkan layar ponsel yang menampilkan bukti pembayaran. Membuat alis Teruki bertaut heran. "Hari Rabu depan, temani aku nonton, ya."

Pria bermarga Nishizawa itu mengerjap, tatapannya penuh tanya pada Shohei. "Eh?"

"Jangan menolak, aku sudah beli tiketnya," tambah Shohei sembari memalingkan wajah pada patung Ariel yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hee. Jadi ini ajakan kencan, kah, Shohei?" goda Teruki, mengalungkan lengan di sekeliling bahu Shohei.

Shohei mendengus. "Terserahlah kau mau menganggapnya apa. Pokoknya, kau harus nonton denganku. Titik."

.

* * *

.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan orang-orang soal Disneyland itu benar juga, ya."

Antrean wahana Raging Spirits Coaster semakin lama semakin panjang. Beruntung bagi Teruki dan Shohei karena mereka datang cepat-cepat, sehingga mendapat giliran sehabis ini. Jeritan orang-orang yang menaiki wahana itu bergaung di sekitarnya.

"Maksudmu?" Teruki menoleh sesaat pada rekan se-bandnya, sebelum kembali menaruh atensi pada dua orang gadis yang berdiri di luar pagar antrean. Penggemar My First Story, tentu saja. Sang gitaris membubuhkan tanda tangannya di _postcard_ , sebelum mengoper spidol pada Shohei.

Selepas menandatangani, Shohei mengembalikan spidol dan postcard milik penggemarnya dengan cengir lebar yang ramah. "Nah, sudah. Oh ya, terimakasih... telah memberitahu kalau Raging Coaster ini tidak menakutkan," ucapnya dengan bahasa Inggris, disertai gelak tawa.

Dua penggemar itu membungkukkan badan. "Terimakasih banyak, Teru-san dan Kidz-san! Semangat ya! Kami menantikan konser kalian di Shanghai nanti!"

Shohei dan Teruki melambaikan tangan pada keduanya yang menuju pintu keluar wahana. Si pria Nishizawa pun bertanya selepas dua orang itu menghilang di balik kerumunan, "Memangnya apa kata orang soal DisneyWorld?"

"Masa kau tak tahu? Itu loh... DisneyWorld adalah tempat paling membahagiakan di dunia ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Taruhan, kau pasti ingin kembali lagi kesini selepas pulang nanti."

"Hoo, kupegang taruhanmu itu."

Kerumunan yang menaiki Raging Spirits tadi telah turun dari kereta. Giliran mereka untuk menaiki roller coaster bertema reruntuhan ala Indiana Jones pun tiba. Teruki dan Shohei yang berada di barisan pertama memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat terdepan, berdasarkan kesepakatan konyol yang mereka buat saat mengantre tadi.

"Lebih baik kau lepas topimu," usul Shohei pada gitaris di sampingnya sembari besi pengaman diturunkan di hadapan mereka. "Kau tak mau topimu terbang, 'kan?"

Teruki yang tengah menyamankan posisi duduknya mengendikkan bahu. "Biarkan saja."

"Bicara soal topi terbang, aku jadi teringat saat kita memancing bersama tim Tsuri Iroha akhir tahun lalu." Sang pria bermarga Sasaki terkekeh rendah. "GoPro mahalmu terjatuh ke laut."

"Sialan, jangan bahas masalah GoPro itu lagi! Kau membuatku gagal ikhlas!"

Konversasi itu berakhir begitu bel tanda wahana akan berjalan berdering keras. Teruki menyesal tidak mengiyakan usul Shohei tadi--topi hitamnya nyaris terbang ketika roller coaster melintasi trek loop tiga ratus enampuluh derajat, kalau saja ia tak memegangi penutup kepalanya itu.

.

* * *

.

Langit biru perlahan berubah menjadi kuning bercorak oranye ketika Teruki dan Shohei kembali ke Mediterranean Harbour, setelah puas menaiki wahana yang ada di area Mysterious Island. Sejenak mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kaki yang pegal, di tempat duduk di pinggir kanal Venice Gondola.

"Sho-san dan Nob-san masih ada di Arabbian Coast," kata Teruki sambil mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya.

Lemparan botol air kosong yang dilakukan Shohei mulus memasuki tong sampah. "Masih lama ya..." gumamnya. Baterai ponselnya sudah hampir habis, jadilah ia memilih memainkan gantungan kunci akrilik berkarakter dirinya dalam versi _chibi_ , yang tadi diberikan penggemarnya. " _Kawaii na_. Eh, Teru, coba lihat punyamu, dong!"

"Tak kusangka fans kita begitu kreatif," ujar Teruki, mengeluarkan gantungan kunci _chibi_ -nya. Ia tersenyum sambil memotretnya. "Hiro pasti iri melihat ini. Tapi, kurasa gadis yang tadi itu fansnya Hiro, eh."

"Kurasa begitu. Bisa kulihat tadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya itu foto Hiro, plus gantungan kunci _chibi_ Hiro di tasnya." Shohei teringat ketika ia tadi beserta Teruki mengajak fans asal Indonesia tadi berfoto bersama, meski penggemarnya sempat menolak karena _caption_ foto mereka di akun ofisial. Yah, walau Nori sudah bilang pada mereka agar tidak berfoto dengan penggemar, tetapi keduanya masa bodoh karena jarang-jarang bisa bertemu penggemar dari luar Jepang. Hitung-hitung tanda terimakasih karena sudah diberi hadiah berupa gantungan kunci yang sangat imut ini.

" _Naa_ , Shohei. Apa ini perasaanku saja, atau sedari tadi memang banyak pasangan yang berjalan-jalan?" celetuk Teruki tiba-tiba.

Shohei mengendarkan pandangannya. Benar kata kawannya itu, terlihat banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang berjalan bersama melintasi area Mediterranean Harbour ini, bahkan di sebelah bangku mereka juga ada sepasang orang Barat yang asyik bermesraan.

"Kau benar," kata Shohei. Tangannya mengusap tengkuknya. "Menurut beberapa orang, sih, pergi berkencan ke DisneyWorld itu terkesan romantis dan manis. Entahlah, aku tak pernah merasakannya."

Raut wajah Teruki terkesan datar dan cuek ketika ia memandang si pria Sasaki. "Menurutmu, apa jalan-jalan kita kali ini terasa seperti sebuah kencan?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Shohei mengerjap bingung, berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Teruki. Barulah ia terkekeh ketika sepenuhnya paham. "Jadi kau menganggap kita ini sedang berkencan, heh?"

"Aku yang bertanya, Shohei. Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi, yah, setelah kau menyinggung soal 'kencan' saat aku mengajakmu menonton tadi, aku jadi kepikiran."

 _"Sou ka_..." Teruki menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering, pandangannya jatuh pada American Port yang tak jauh dari sana. "'Romantis dan manis', eh. Yang kurasakan malah jauh dari dua hal itu. Jalan-jalan berdua bersamamu terkesan saling mengusili dan cari gara-gara." Ia mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan gelak tawa lepas.

Shohei ikut larut dalam tawa. Gelengan ketidakpercayaan ia tujukan pada Teruki. "Sialan. Kalau begitu, tadi itu sebuah kencan?"

"Akan kuanggap begitu," sahut Teruki diikuti kekehan, sembari menepuk pundak Shohei.

"Oke, kita sepakat."

"Ya, ya, terserah."

Lain kali, mungkin mereka harus jalan-jalan ke Disneyland untuk benar-benar merasakan hal yang terkesan 'romantis dan manis'.

**_END_ **

**_._ **

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: YOSHA FIRST TERUKIDO ARCHIVE DELIVEREEEEEED!!! *tebar garem*
> 
> Okay, i know ini adalah pair teramat minor di fendem maifasu ini dan mungkin satu²nya pair selain TeRoki :") /kokoro feels!. TAPIIII YA TAPIIIIII, coba deh kaliat nontonin bbrp episode Tsuri Iroha (mancing mania versi jepun wkwk) dan kalian bisa liat klo skarang TeruKido is more canon than TeRoki :") 
> 
> HhhhhhHHHH jadi intinya gitu deh. Thank you for reading~! Silahkan lempar komen dan opini kalian dibawah yaaak~ Byeeeeee


End file.
